Road to Love
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: Drabbles and shorts written for the thirty days of writing challenge on tumblr. Thor/Bruce
1. to the lowest of lows

**Notes:** For the 30 Days of Writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** to the lowest of lows  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** beginning  
**Words:** 360 words  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Marvel and the studio which produces the movies; I'm just playing in the sandbox. I make nothing from this.

**to the lowest of lows**

It takes Bruce a few days before he starts to realize what the brushes of hands whenever he walks together with Thor mean and why it feels like there's a spark of electricity running just under his skin.

He's never been interested in a man before but Thor is _Thor_. There's just something about him that is hard to resist. Of course he's handsome – more so than anyone else Bruce has ever met or known – and strong, but there's a spirit there that draws Bruce in and he can't pull away.

Bruce being Bruce, he doesn't make the first move. He's afraid that he's misreading the signals.

Thor is always there, though, and he never complains – okay, well, yes he does when he hasn't seen Bruce in two days because Bruce hasn't left the lab at all and Tony has effectively banned Thor from the lab and Tony's workshop in fear that he'll short something out again. He listens to Bruce when he thinks he's made a breakthrough or when he learns something new and even though Bruce is pretty sure Thor doesn't understand all of the technical jargon, Thor still listens to him and encourages him to continue when the self-consciousness takes over.

Sometimes they talk about other things. Thor talks about his family; one that he had to, more or less, leave behind since the Bifrost is so unstable that traveling between the worlds is too dangerous to risk. But mostly Thor speaks about Asgard.

It's a world that Bruce thinks he will never see, but he's fascinated by Thor's descriptions of it.

They stay up late into the night just talking about anything and everything. Bruce hasn't yet, and doesn't believe, that he'll ever be able to talk about his childhood and his father and everything involved in that. But he feels safe.

And it hits Bruce then, when Thor walks him to the door of his room and smiles at him and there's _something_in his eyes when he bends down and takes Bruce's hand in his and kisses it before he bids him goodnight.

Bruce watches him go, hand still tingling and thinks that _maybe_he could take a chance.

**FIN.**


	2. beneath the blackened waves

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** beneath the blackened waves  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** accusation  
**Words:** 685 words

**beneath the blackened waves**

It was sometime in the wee hours of the morning when Bruce stumbled out of his lab and into the kitchen. The last person he'd expected to find there was Clint, leaning against the counter and eating cereal right out of the box.

Clint gave him a hard, appraising look, "Okay, spill."

"Huh?"

"Something's up. I wanna know what it is cause I'm getting tired of being the last to know shit around here." Clint pointed the box of cereal at Bruce, frowning as he did.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

As it stood, Bruce was exhausted and he hadn't eaten anything for the past ten hours. He just wanted to find something to eat in the fridge or one of the cabinets and then crawl into bed and _sleep_. If he was lucky, he could crawl into Thor's bed without Clint following him.

"Yes you do. You've been happier lately and Tasha says you're not sleeping in your own bed." Clint was still brandishing the box of cereal like it was an interrogation tool. If Bruce wasn't a taken man, it would have _almost_been adorable.

"Are you going to get to the point? I want to go to bed." Bruce elbowed past Clint and opened the fridge, fishing out a box of leftovers that had his name very clearly written on it. He smiled a little at the writing; huge and full of flourishes, definitely Thor's.

"You're doing it again."

Bruce nearly jumped and shot a glare at Clint, "Doing what?"

"That thing. Where you smile and no one's said anything. So spill. Who are you sleeping with?"

"I – what – _excuse me_?" He nearly dropped the container and looked at Clint with wide eyes, clutching the container perhaps a little too tightly to his chest. His heart was hammering in his ears.

"You're sleeping with someone. I wanna know who. Cause Tasha won't tell me and Phil's not gonna say anything either cause he thinks it's funny to see me guessing."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone." And, technically, that wasn't a lie. He and Thor hadn't actually_done_anything beyond sharing a bed. Still, Bruce was well aware that he was blushing.

Clint glared at him, "Bullshit. Who is it?"

"That's really none of your business," Bruce muttered, turning away to rifle through a drawer for a fork.

"Well at least tell me if it's a woman. Or is it a man? I won't judge. Though, I don't really think I've got grounds to judge cause I'm sleeping with both..." Clint trailed off a little thoughtfully. But then he shook his head and gave Bruce a sharp look, "Come on, out with it. I wanna know."

"Why is my hypothetical sex life so important to you?"

"Cause I'm always the last to know. Well, maybe Tony, but usually no one bothers to tell me shit."

Bruce _almost_felt sorry for Clint there but he quickly shrugged it off. "Even if I was, I wouldn't say anything. I like my privacy."

He made a point to start eating at that point, ignoring Clint who was muttering darkly into his box of cereal about prickly geniuses who wouldn't tell him anything.

It wasn't so much that Bruce was ashamed – he was honest about the fact that he was a private person – of his relationship with Thor, it was just that he wasn't exactly sure of where he stood. Neither of them had much in the way of actual experience in this department – Bruce had one failed relationship to his name and Asgardians had a different way of doing things than humans did.

Bruce finished up the leftovers quickly, not having realized just how hungry he'd been. He dropped the container and the fork in the fridge and slipped out of the kitchen, leaving Clint to his resentful muttering.

He knew Clint was following him and Bruce knew he could use a shower and a change of clothes, so he made of point of going into his own room and locking the door. Then, he waited a few long minutes, listening carefully. He'd give it an hour before he went back out and tried to sneak across the hall to Thor.

**FIN.**


	3. the night would fall

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** the night would fall  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** restless  
**Words:** 415 words

**the night would fall**

"I don't know about this..." Bruce mumbled. He cast the bath tub a wary look; it was nearly overflowing with bubbles and one very naked Norse god.

When Bruce had told Thor that he'd been having trouble sleeping, this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind as a solution. It was nice and, really, it was the thought that counted, but Bruce still wasn't quite over that little bit of insecurity that wheedled at him.

Thor, on the other hand, looked ecstatic and was beaming at Bruce. "I have always found a bath to be quite relaxing – especially when shared with others."

Bruce flushed, but gave in and slowly shucked his clothes off and climbed into the tub as quickly as he could. He was grateful that the tub was as big as it was because he wasn't sure that he'd be able to fit into a regular tub with Thor.

Despite his own misgivings about it, Thor looked so happy that it made a small bit of warmth blossom deep inside Bruce's chest. If it made Thor happy, then who was he to complain?

The water was warm and although Thor's hands were callused from countless battles fought, they were gentle as they pulled Bruce towards Thor and washed him. Bruce bit his lip to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises.

Knots of tension came undone beneath Thor's hands and Bruce relaxed, murmuring softly in gratitude.

"You have been under more stress than is usual," Thor said softly. "Has something happened?"

Bruce shrugged, arching just a little as Thor's fingers trailed down his spine. God, that felt good. "Not really. I just... sometimes I just have problems sleeping."

It was tempting to talk about the nightmares he still had, the paranoia that he couldn't quite shake, and the fear that all of this would be taken away from him if he got too at ease. He was Bruce Banner – nothing good ever lasted for him. There was always something or someone – _himself _– to take it all away from him.

His fingers splayed across Thor's chest. He could feel the heavy beat of Thor's heart through his palm and feel the hard muscles there.

Thor's hand settled over his and he kissed Bruce's brow, squeezing his hand gently.

"You have no need to fear what may come. We will deal with it as it comes."

Bruce smiled. Sometimes Thor didn't understand things or got them horribly or hilariously wrong, but there were times where he just knew without being told.

"I know." _Thank you._

**FIN.**


	4. like moving in slow motion

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** like moving in slow motion  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** haze  
**Words:** 383 words

**like moving in slow motion**

Maybe he'd pushed himself a little too far, but it was _just _a cold. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle and it would go away in a few days. And besides, there was a lot more important stuff that he needed to do.

He had a couple of experiments going that he needed to check on and run, then there was a meeting later that he had to be attend. Sure, everything was a little fuzzy around the edges and he wasn't as sharp or attentive as he usually was, but he was fine!

Bruce kept telling himself that up until the point that he fainted in his lab, after that he couldn't really remember anything until he woke up.

When he woke up, he found himself tucked into bed and the curtains drawn so that they only let in a little sliver of the skyline. Judging by the fact that he could see the city's skyline lit up, it was night time. Just how long had he been asleep?

Everything still looked a bit fuzzy at the edges and his entire body _ached_, like he'd been hit by a car or something.

Before Bruce could do anything else, Thor leaned over, "You are awake. How do you feel?"

Bruce groaned; his throat felt like someone had taken sandpaper to it. "... horrible. What–"

"When you failed to arrive at the meeting, all of us were aware that something was wrong. I found you collapsed in your lab; you are running a fever and are most definitely not well." Thor's voice sounded just a little reproachful as he finished. "Did you not intend to tell me that you felt ill?"

Looking away, Bruce gave a little shrug, "It's just a cold... I didn't want you to worry."

Thor sighed, "I have been worried. You have not been well as of late and have not taken the time to care for yourself; your condition is much worse than it should be."

"Sorry," Bruce mumbled.

Smoothing back Bruce's bangs, Thor gently leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You owe no apology. For now, we will simply focus on your recovery."

Bruce honestly had no idea how he had come to deserve Thor, but he'd take it in stride and enjoy it for as long as it lasted. Despite how he felt, he managed a smile for Thor.

"Alright."

**FIN.**


	5. standing on a broken field

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** standing on a broken field  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** flame  
**Words:** 638 words

**standing on a broken field**

Bruce pressed his hand to his forehead. He could feel the heat and when he pulled his hand away it was damp with sweat. Frowning, he wiped his hand off on his pants and turned back to his experiment.

There was an extra halo of light around the computer screen that Bruce was sure hadn't been there before. He tried to blink it away but that didn't work. Well, it didn't look like he'd be getting anymore work done. Maybe he'd feel better if he ate something? But he wasn't very hungry. He was just tired.

Bruce carefully tucked his experiment away and closed down his computer. The numbers and words had started to blur together when he did; it was definitely a good idea to go lie down.

When he came out into the common area, he was a little surprised to find that it was almost deserted except for Thor who was stretched out on the couch. Normally he would've flushed at admiring the way that the shirt Thor was wearing had ridden up enough to reveal his abs, but he was flushed from the fever and perhaps just a little delirious.

His thoughts were getting progressively more filthy as the seconds ticked by, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Feeling a little light-headed and unsteady on his feet, Bruce stepped towards the couch and nearly tripped and fell on his face. Well, he'd never been particularly graceful...

His stumble, though, did catch Thor's attention and he sat up on the couch. Thor looked at him with concern, "Bruce, are you alright?"

"You have nice abs. I want to lick them." Wait no, that wasn't right. "I didn't mean to say that."

Thor frowned and stood up, walking over to Bruce. He laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder and pressed the back of his hand to Bruce's forehead, "You have a fever."

Bruce was both disappointed and relieved that Thor was overlooking his little slip of the tongue. He hadn't intended for his little crush to come out like that; he hadn't intended to come clean about it _**at all**_. Mostly because this was Thor and there was only a slim chance in hell that Thor would be interested in him.

"Oh, yeah I do." Bruce blinked slowly. He felt dazed and confused. But damn, Thor was tall. "You're really tall."

Again, he hadn't meant to say that. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Can you walk? I will make sure you make it to your bed and then we can see about breaking your fever." Thor paused before he continued, "When you are better, I would be interested in continuing this conversation."

Bruce's brain took a few minutes to process the entirety of that statement, by which time they were at the door to his room. That was when his brain caught up with what Thor had said.

"I didn't screw this up?" And shit, he sounded so afraid and hopeful. He really couldn't afford to get his hopes up.

"No," Thor said, opening the door and ushering Bruce inside. "You didn't."

"Oh."

"I have been interested in you for some time now," Thor explained. "But now is not the time. We may speak more on this once you are well."

There was certainly no arguing with that. Bruce was still too shocked by the whole revelation that _**Thor**_ was interested in _**him **_to do much else besides fumble his shoes off and crawl into bed. He'd think more about it when his mind was like a hamster on ecstasy. There was probably a better analogy for how he felt than that but none came to mind.

Thor disappeared for a few minutes but came back with an ice cold cloth that he pressed to Bruce's forehead, but not before he pressed a quick kiss to it first.

"I will look after you. For now, rest."

Bruce managed a sound of agreement before he passed out.

**FIN.**


	6. let the memory heal

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** let the memory heal  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** formal  
**Words:** 447 words

**let the memory heal**

There was always going to be that one thing about being an Avenger that Bruce would never like no matter what. Being an Avenger meant that there was a certain amount of time spent socializing and making nice with a whole bunch of people – quite of few of whom would have loved nothing more than to strap him down to a table, pump him full of sedatives and drugs, and then proceed to dissect him.

Bruce wasn't about to forgive the army (more specifically Ross) for that any time soon and none of the other Avengers were either. That was probably why he got to opt out of the majority of the PR formal events that the Avengers were invited to. It also probably helped that his identity was still something of a secret.

Still, there were some that he couldn't just skip. Those were the ones where he had to dress in clothes that were more expensive than everything he'd owned added together.

At least they _fit_. Bruce knew that Tony had, somehow, gotten Thor to help out with his measurements because Thor of course would know and Tony made sure that they all looked good. Except Thor, who insisted on wearing full Asgardian armour to any formal function that they attended.

Bruce wasn't going to complain because Thor looked _good _in armour.

He just didn't feel like he looked as good in comparison. Standing next to Thor, Bruce thought, just emphasized everything that was wrong about him. He was short, definitely didn't have any of the same physique that the others had, and he looked considerably plain and ordinary compared to them.

Thor, on the other hand, thoroughly disagreed with him and Bruce was both flustered and flattered about the fact that Thor insisted that they attend together.

"I am not ashamed of you; I do not know where this notion of yours has come from," Thor said, brow furrowing in a frown. "You look beautiful. Why would I not want to, as you would say, 'show you off'?"

Bruce blushed, "I – you really feel that way?"

"You know well that I do." Thor smiled and gently brushed the backs of his fingers along Bruce's cheek. "You are highly intelligent and highly desirable. I feel honoured that you have chosen to be with me."

Alright, so Thor really knew how to flatter someone. Bruce was still pink in the cheeks, but he smiled back and leaned into the touch. "… thanks. I, um, feel the same."

Thor was still smiling as he wrapped an arm around Bruce's waist and easily picked him up, kissing him before he set a slightly dazed Bruce back on his feet. He offered Bruce his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

**FIN.**


	7. our chances flowing by

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** our chances flowing by  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** companion  
**Words:** 298 words

**our chances flowing by**

"Anthony assured me that this was a 'rite of passage' for couples."

"... it's Disney World."

When Thor had said he had a surprise for him, Bruce hadn't expected this. But really, he should have expected something like this. Especially since trolling Thor had become Natasha and Tony's favourite past time.

As though he knew what was running through Bruce's head, Thor added, "Steven thought it was a good idea. Would you prefer to go elsewhere?"

Glancing around them, Bruce knew that _everyone _was staring at them – more accurately, they were staring at Thor. But there were more than a few who looked at him and then turned to say something to whoever they were with and it felt like all of the blood in his body was rushing to his face. He'd never get quite used to standing next to Thor.

Bruce took a deep breath, Thor was giving him that look of such deep concern and love that Bruce felt his reservations about the entire thing crumble. He'd never been to Disney World before.

"No, it's fine."

Thor grinned and pulled Bruce tightly against his side, "Then we shall explore this new world together!"

When they returned to the hotel later in the evening, Thor exuberant and cheerful as always and Bruce tired but happy, Bruce found that Tony had spammed his email. It was full of gossip blog articles and pictures of him and Thor, the common theme being that all of them were wondering at the identity of Thor's 'mystery companion'.

There were a couple of nice photos that Bruce saved and a couple others made him blush (the one of Thor kissing his cheek) and then worry endlessly about what would happen next.

But then Thor came over and pulled him into his arms and Bruce knew that everything would be alright.

**FIN.**


	8. a reason to try

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** a reason to try  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** move  
**Words:** 238 words

**a reason to try**

Thor's arms were powerful, large, and immovable. That was something that Bruce found out after the first several nights of sleeping with him. Surprisingly, he didn't mind as much as he'd thought he would.

One thing that made the entire thing slightly awkward was the fact that Thor insisted on sleeping nude. Nothing Bruce said changed that fact and really he didn't mind but it was slightly awkward because Thor was just... perfect and Bruce just _**wasn't**_. Thor, of course, had not been happy about this.

Bruce was still sore from the manner which Thor chose to show him how beautiful he was. Or, at least, how beautiful Thor found him. It had been eye-opening, to say the least.

Lying there with Thor, tucked safely under his chin and held close to his chest, Bruce felt oddly at peace with himself. He also felt safe – protected, safe, happy, _**loved **_– something that he hadn't felt in a long time; not since before Bruce could remember.

This close, Thor's breath ruffled his hair gently with each exhale and Bruce could feel the heavy, powerful beating of Thor's heart under his band. He could get used to this.

Pressing a kiss to Thor's collar bone, Bruce shifted just a little closer and let his eyes drift closed as he tangled his legs with Thor's. He didn't mind if he couldn't move; he knew that Thor would be there to protect him. No matter what.

**FIN.**


	9. my innocence is torn

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** my innocence is torn  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** silver  
**Words:** 198 words

**my innocence is torn**

Thor's armour was like nothing Bruce had ever seen before. The metal work was excellently done and it was all sturdy and flexible; along with looking complicated to put on and take off, but Bruce had learned how to do so quickly and with ease.

The two of them had spent several hours with Thor showing Bruce where each and every fastener and buckle was located, how the silvery plates and mail all fit together. Bruce had traced the designs carved into the metal with his fingers before Thor had distracted him.

No one dressed like Thor did. His armour and himself were from a different world, and it showed. There was just something about it that was otherworldly. Bruce thought it was fascinating.

Maybe not as fascinating as the man who wore it; Thor would always win that contest. It was impossible not to look at Thor and think he really belonged here, on Earth. Bruce was still having problems convincing himself that it wasn't all a dream.

The very real feeling of metal under his fingers, the scales of the mail, that was real. He could focus on that. It was real. Thor wasn't going anywhere.

Not without him, at least.

**FIN.**


	10. by my side on the frontline

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** by my side on the frontline  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** prepared  
**Words:** 492 words

**by my side on the frontline**

When Natasha picked up in Calcutta and brought him back to SHIELD, Bruce had been prepared for anything. At least, he thought that he was; it was a little hard to be prepared for learning that there were aliens out there and not all of them were friendly.

He had not been prepared for Thor. Bruce was certain that there was no possible way to be prepared for Thor.

Thor was everything that Bruce wasn't. He was handsome and perfect and just exuded this sense and surety of spirit that Bruce had never seen in anyone else. Beyond that, Thor wanted _**him**_. He wanted Bruce of all people. Thor could have anyone that he set his eyes on, Bruce knew that, but he wanted Bruce.

He was remarkably forward about the entire thing too.

After one of the many debriefings, Thor caught him around the wrist before he could disappear back into his lab like he always did.

"I would speak with you," Thor said, lips so close to Bruce's ear that he could feel his breath and it made him shiver. "May I?"

Unable to formulate a response, Bruce simply nodded and let Thor guide him down the hall to an empty hall. He would have said something if it wasn't for the fact that his voice seemed to be lodged in his throat.

As it turned out, Bruce didn't need to say anything. Once he was sure that they were alone, Thor turned around and cupped Bruce's face in his hands, tilting it up and then he kissed him.

It took a few seconds for the knowledge that _**Thor**_ was kissing _**him **_to sink in, but once it did Bruce acted almost on instinct. He arched up onto the balls of his feet, arms coming up to wrap around Thor's neck. Their height difference made it a little awkward, but then Thor slid one hand under Bruce's thighs and just picked him up, making Bruce squeak.

Thor's mouth was hot and insistent and he easily dominated the kiss. Bruce couldn't believe that this was happening to him; nothing could have prepared him for this.

Eventually, the need for air won out. When Thor pulled back, Bruce found himself pinned to the wall by Thor, still firmly held in his arms. He had to admit that it was a nice place to be.

"Um," Bruce said and instantly regretted it. He wasn't exactly articulate right then; Thor probably thought he was an idiot.

Thor absently brushed his thumb along Bruce's cheek, smiling. He kissed Bruce again, only this kiss was simply a brush of lips.

Bruce finally found his words, "Not to sound ungrateful, but what was that for?"

This time, Thor kissed his cheek, "I believe that here you would put it that I would ask you out on a 'date.'"

Bruce almost burst out laughing. He shook his head and smiled, "I'm pretty sure we're past the dating stage."

"However you wish to put it, I would have you – if you would let me."

**FIN.**


	11. fought this war alone

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** fought this war alone  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** knowledge  
**Words:** 433 words

**fought this war alone**

Despite the fact that one side of Thor's body was covered in bandages, he was in remarkably good cheer. He didn't even seem to notice his injuries. Instead, he'd pulled himself up into a sitting position and was trying to coax Bruce into bed with him.

Bruce knew what Thor's injuries were, how serious they were, and what possible consequences could result from them, but Thor had a habit of shattering all of his preconceived ideas and notions. He kept reminding himself that even though Thor looked like a human, he wasn't and his body was far tougher than any human's.

Plus, it was very hard to deny Thor when he was looking at him like that. He looked so sincere that Bruce couldn't resist and he caved with a sigh, crawling up onto the bed on Thor's uninjured side.

Thor easily tucked him under his arm and held him close, not even wincing from the pain that Bruce was certain he had to be in. Maybe later he'd ask Thor about his pain tolerance, there was a lot he still wanted to learn and know about Asgardians and their physiology.

"It does not hurt as much as you believe it does," Thor said softly, running his fingers through Bruce's hair in a soothing manner. He leaned back against the headboard, bringing Bruce along with him who curled up at Thor's side.

"But it still hurts," Bruce said, absently smoothing one hand over the bandages that covered Thor's abdomen and chest. He could feel the powerful beat of Thor's heart under his hand and the outline of his muscles, reminding him of the strength and power that Thor possessed.

"I have suffered worse." Thor shrugged, "And the wounds have begun to heal, I will be well again soon."

Bruce curled closer, tucking his head down against Thor's chest and biting back his emotions. He shouldn't have been so worried – he'd seen Thor take worse hits than this one and walk away like it was nothing – and Thor was a trained and seasoned warrior; he'd been through more than Bruce could ever know. He'd traced the intricate patterns of scars during more intimate moments.

While he was lost in thought, Thor shifted again and tilted Bruce's face up, kissing him. He pulled back, lips brushing Bruce's as he spoke, "I will be fine; you have nothing to fear."

That made Bruce smile humourlessly. He had plenty to fear, but he said nothing as Thor rolled so that he was leaning over Bruce. He'd let Thor reassure him again – just until the next time. They would be okay; they always were.

**FIN.**


	12. with their nature revealed

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** with their nature revealed  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** denial  
**Words:** 298 words

**with their nature revealed**

Bruce had his face buried in his hands, cheeks flaming bright red. He was torn between feeling painfully flattered – and maybe just a little bit proud too – and horrifically terrified. The fear was most prominent.

There were talk shows and a whole bunch of other things to do with publicity when it came down to the Avengers. Bruce was just happy that he had something of a secret identity to hide behind because he would snap under the pressure of having to be a public face to the Avengers – he'd leave that up to Tony, to Steve, and Thor, who was also something of a curiosity, being an alien and all.

That was what had led to Bruce's conflicting emotions. The fact that Thor had pretty much just practically outed the both of them, although he hadn't actually named anyone. But he'd described Bruce as being "a beautiful and brilliant man of science," so Bruce figured he could forgive him.

Still, he didn't like to think about the fact that there would be a lot of backlash over the fact that Thor was – well, technically he was bisexual – in a romantic relationship with another man. Bruce had been half-hoping that Thor would deny that he was in a relationship at all; it certainly would have made things easier.

Bruce was worried. He knew how bad things could get and it didn't much matter whether or not his identity was known or not because Thor would be the one who'd have to face it. He hated that he was putting Thor in that situation.

And, of course, Thor wasn't worried about any of that. He came back, scooped Bruce up in his arms, and kissed him. His smile was bright and infectious and Bruce couldn't help but smile back.

**FIN.**


	13. turn the page

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** turn the page  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** wind  
**Words:** 234 words

**turn the page**

The wind rushing past Bruce's head was not nearly as alarming as the blood that was rapidly staining his hands. He would have called Thor any number of colourful names if it wasn't for the fact that there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't talk past.

Sometimes Thor did stupid, harmless things. This was not one of those things.

And it was _**his **_fault.

That bullet had been meant for him, not Thor, but Thor had been in the way and been shot instead. And it didn't matter that Thor didn't seem too bothered by the wound – no, instead he'd been worried about Bruce and gotten him out of there as fast as he could – because that didn't change the fact that Thor had gotten shot and it was all Bruce's fault.

He'd been stupid. He knew that there were people out there who wanted him dead so that they could pick him apart, figure out how to replicate the Hulk, but he'd just… when he was with Thor, he didn't really think about that.

Then this happened and Bruce was reminded, as he tried to slow the bleeding until they were somewhere where Thor could get proper medical attention, that he was a danger to everyone around him. Just being around them was enough to get them hurt or worse and he hated that, but he hated himself more.

It was all his fault.

**FIN.**


	14. need to see something new

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** need to see something new  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** order  
**Words:** 533 words

**need to see something new**

The thing about Thor is that he tends not to listen to orders. At least when Bruce tells him to stay in bed because _**he got shot**_. Bruce thinks it's a big deal because Thor got shot and it was Bruce's fault, but Thor's on his feet again in hours and it's like he never got shot.

Even the injury doesn't look so serious when Bruce changes the bandages. It's half-healed already and apparently it just looked much worse than it was. Bruce is still not amused and still feels like shit.

Thor, though, knows that this is happening. Bruce is smoothing the bandages out over the wound when Thor's hands catch Bruce's and lift them up so that Thor can kiss the tip of each finger. There might be tears in Bruce's eyes, but then Thor reaches up and brushes them away.

He pulls Bruce close, easily lifting him into his lap and against his bare chest. The strength and power that Bruce can feel under Thor's skin is tangible and, as always, he finds himself in awe of Thor and wondering what Thor sees in him.

Thor kisses him then, slow and deep, and it's suddenly much harder to think. Bruce reacts immediately, arching up and taking Thor's face between his hands, holding onto him tightly. He's terrified of losing this and, at the same time, still thinks he doesn't quite deserve it.

When they pull apart for air, Thor speaks and it makes Bruce shiver. They're still so close that their lips brush as Thor speaks.

"You offered and gave me your love – your heart," Thor says, voice deep and rough and perfect. "You deserve everything which I can give you and more. Do not think yourself undeserving; you deserve to be happy and loved. I'm honoured that you have chosen me."

He wants to say that Thor has it backwards, that he doesn't deserve any of that much less Thor's love, but the words seem to be stuck in his throat. When he looks at Thor, he has that hard, determined look on his face that tells Bruce he won't be swayed, but it's still warm and full of affection. Bruce _**knows **_that he's the only one who Thor looks at like this.

Thor's hands are warm and large as they stroke Bruce's back, pulling him close and easily tucking him under his chin. He continues speaking and Bruce just stays there and listens, taking in the warmth and love that Thor offers.

Eventually, Thor falls quiet and the two of them just sit there like that in a comfortable silence. Bruce absently traces patterns on Thor's shoulder, a little surprised when Thor takes his hand and raises it to his lips to press a kiss to the palm.

"Rest," Thor says, even though it's more of a command. "I will stay with you."

Bruce almost wants to laugh because he isn't the one who was shot, but he is tired and it's so very hard not to listen to Thor when his voice is like that. And, he thinks even as he nods, if it gets Thor to rest too, than it's alright.

It doesn't take very long for Bruce to fall asleep and Thor joins him soon after.

**FIN.**


	15. an involuntary addiction

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** an involuntary addiction  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** thanks  
**Words:** 457 words

**an involuntary addiction**

Bruce was quite sure that when he was the Hulk, he still had his pants. Waking up without them, though, wasn't all that unusual for Bruce. He pulled himself up, head spinning, and looked around to see if anyone was there and snapping pictures with their phone or something.

Though, as it turned out, he needn't have worried as heavy, rich fabric had settled over his shoulders.

Thor was standing behind him, large hands settling his cape over Bruce's shoulders. He smiled when he noticed that Bruce was looking at him, "I had thought you might appreciate help."

"Thanks," Bruce said. His legs were a bit wobbly as he stood, and he was more than grateful when Thor helped him stand up. But he could have, Bruce thought, done without actually picking him up even if Bruce's legs were about to give out under him.

That was how they arrived back at the tower. Bruce was wrapped up in Thor's cape and in Thor's arms, while Thor had an almost unreadable look on his face – though he was smiling. Going by post-mission ritual, the others were probably gathered in the living room and flopped over the available couches and chairs. Bruce would join them once he was properly dressed.

Thor's voice was soft in his ear, "Can you stand?"

That startled Bruce out of his thoughts and he nodded, "Yeah, I can manage from here."

He was set on his feet with surprising care and Bruce looked up at Thor, still clutching the other's cape tightly around his shoulders. Bruce knew he should give it back, but he wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of being naked around the tall Norse god.

As though he could read his mind, Thor's hands settled on Bruce's shoulder and he smiled, "You need not return it to me now. Go and dress, you may return it to me when you join us later."

Bruce nodded, but he didn't pull away. He found himself rather captivated by Thor's eyes; he'd never seen them so close before and they were a very lovely shade of blue too.

Thor was smiling at him, a warm smile that made Bruce's heart swell in ways he hadn't thought it could.

And then, much to Bruce's surprise, Thor leaned in and pressed an almost feather-light kiss to the corner of Bruce's mouth. He pulled back with an even brighter smile, "If you like, I would be more than happy to continue at a later time."

With that, Thor left Bruce in the hallway with a smile as he made his way back towards the living room. Bruce watched him go, slowly raising a hand to touch his lips. A tiny smile pulled at his lips, maybe... maybe he could take Thor up on that offer. _Later_.

**FIN.**


	16. with stainless strength

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** with stainless strength  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** look  
**Words:** 125 words

**with stainless strength**

The way that Thor looked at Bruce often made him blush. There was just something in the way his eyes softened and a small smile that tugged at Thor's lips that made Bruce feel a little weak in the knees.

And he had no idea what to do.

Someone like Thor was just... unique. There wasn't a guide or anything to go by; Thor wouldn't be his first relationship, but Thor was the first to actively pursue _**him**_. Bruce had no idea how to react to that.

And, well, sometimes Thor messed up. Those were times where Bruce would smile too, and laugh, and tell Thor that it was fine. Then Thor would smile back and apologize while promising to do better next time.

That's when Bruce kisses him.

**FIN.**


	17. echo in my heart

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** echo in my heart  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** look  
**Words:** 348 words

**echo in my heart**

Bruce wasn't quite sure what to do with himself in summer. There was the heat and sun and Bruce was never sure what he was supposed to do, especially being in Miami during the summer. Of course it was Tony's idea and of course they – they meaning the Avengers – were all gathered around the pool, drinking and otherwise just trying to keep cool.

In Thor's case, that meant challenging Steve to a race in the pool. Bruce had nearly walked into the glass panels that made up the wall leading out onto the pool deck when he'd spotted Thor climbing out. The man seriously needed a warning label.

Tony distracted the attention from Bruce by wolf-whistling when Steve climbed out, "Lookin' good there, Cap!"

Steve being Steve, he smiled good-naturedly even though his cheeks were pink.

Then there was Thor who took up Bruce's entire field of vision, grinning like he'd won some great battle and dripping water everywhere. It was very distracting. It didn't help that Bruce had to look up.

"Bruce!" Thor said. He casually slung an arm over Bruce's shoulder, pulling him close and getting Bruce wet in the process. "I am heartened that you have decided to join us!"

"I... I wasn't going to stay inside all day," Bruce replied, trying to look anywhere but at the dripping wet Norse god in swim trunks beside him.

"You should join me in the water; it's quite refreshing."

"Oh, I, um," Bruce clenched and unclenched his hands. Well, they'd find out eventually. "I can't swim."

That, of course, didn't deter Thor.

"Then, come! I will teach you."

That was how he ended up in the pool with Thor, clinging to Thor's shoulders while he tried not to panic. It was easy, actually, since he always – somehow – managed to feel safe with Thor. Bruce sighed and dropped his head to rest against the back of Thor's neck, letting his eyes drift closed.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"You need not thank me," Thor replied softly, gently swimming lengths of the pool with Bruce holding tight to him. "My only wish is for your comfort and happiness."

Bruce smiled.

**FIN.**


	18. far beyond the skies

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** far beyond the skies  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** transformation  
**Words:** 474 words

**far beyond the skies**

He didn't recall much of his transformations into the Hulk and, afterwards, he was left with only vague recollections. It was like he was watching a TV with an incredibly poor reception; he got flashes of memories, impressions of what happened. The only thing he remembered of the transformations was the initial pain of everything stretching and growing.

Bruce had talked to Steve about it once, since Steve had gone through something similar. The only difference being that Steve had been completely aware of his body growing from what it had been to what it was now. He'd described it as being, well, indescribable. There wasn't any way words could do the pain justice.

As for the transformations back, Bruce never remembered those. He simply knew that he usually passed out when it happened and, when he awoke, he was wrapped in a warm clock and held in strong arms.

No matter where he was, Thor always found him. He found him and brought him home without fail. Sometimes Bruce woke up when Thor found him, nestled safely in his arms and shielded from any prying eyes. That was good, since Bruce wasn't always still clothed when Thor found him.

This was one of those times.

Bruce blinked, vision blurring at the edges when awoke. Once his vision cleared, he was greeted by the familiar deep red of Thor's cape and the armour covering his chest. He reached a trembling hand up and pressed it against Thor's chest.

"Where are we?" Bruce asked, voice scratchy. He cleared his throat and swallowed; his throat felt a little like he'd swallowed a glass full of sand.

"Not far from the tower," Thor replied and pulled Bruce just a little closer to his chest.

His usually booming voice was soft, which Bruce appreciated as a dull throb was making itself known between his eyes. What he wouldn't give for a glass of water and a soft, comfortable bed right about then. Thor would take care of that, though, he knew.

Thor carefully shifted his hold on Bruce, easily holding him with one arm while keeping Bruce shielded in his cape and against his chest. He pulled Thor's cloak tighter around him, turning his face away and into Thor's chest, while the god nudged his way through the conglomeration of SHIELD personnel and reporters to enter the tower.

Despite the armour, Bruce could smell ozone and that certain something unique to Thor. He smiled and curled closer, feeling exhaustion settling in. Once they were safely inside, he began to drift.

"Thor," Bruce mumbled, half asleep. His words were more than just a little slurred. "How do you always know where I am?"

Thor didn't immediately respond. When he did, his voice was pitched low and deep, full of emotion, "I'll always find you, Bruce. It does not matter where you are; I will always come for you."

Bruce smiled, "Thank you."

**FIN.**


	19. hold you in my arms

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** hold you in my arms  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** tremble  
**Words:** 226 words

**hold you in my arms**

Even though his own body was shaking from overstimulation, Bruce still pulled Thor close and held on tightly. It was rare that he got to simply hold the Asgardian in his arms; usually Thor was the one holding him. He ran his hands through Thor's hair, which was sticking to his sweat drenched shoulders.

Times like these, he appreciated simply being able to hold Thor close and inside of him. It was just slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't care.

He could feel Thor pressing gentle open-mouthed kisses along his neck and jaw, which made him smile and hold on just a little bit tighter. Bruce didn't want this moment to end, but he knew it would

Gently, so as to not crush Bruce beneath his weight, Thor rolled over onto his side, pulling Bruce with him. His cock slipped out and Bruce clenched tightly, feeling an ache resulting from the emptiness. Thor pulled Bruce tightly against his chest, smoothing his hands along Bruce's back as he pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

Bruce sighed, kissing Thor's collarbone and snuggling close, "One of these days, you are going to let me hold you when all is said and done."

He felt more than heard Thor chuckle, ruffling his hair gently before he settled down to sleep.

"I'm certain that time will come soon," Thor murmured. "I look forward to it."

**FIN.**


	20. the light of reason gone

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** the light of reason gone  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** mad  
**Words:** 217 words

**the light of reason gone**

"You're mad," Bruce said, hunching over just a little.

Thor frowned, but gently cupping Bruce's face between his hands and tilting his head up. His thumbs stroked across Bruce's cheeks, the serious expression never leaving his face. Those blue eyes of his which Bruce loved so much were cloudy, like a storm barely being held in check.

Bruce couldn't look away, his own hands came up, closing over Thor's wrists. His thumbs stroked over the inside of Thor's wrists, just above the edges of his bracers. Under Thor's skin, he could feel his pulse and Bruce could hear his own hammering in his ears.

"Not at you," Thor said softly. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "Never at you."

He leaned forward, bending over so that he could press a kiss to Bruce's brow, then both of his temples. Bruce could feel his pulse quiet and a low hum settling into veins. He rolled up onto the tips of his toes, catching Thor's lips in a brief, soft kiss.

Never taking his eyes off Thor, Bruce smiled up at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Thor's eyes darkened for a second before they cleared, "Not particularly, though I would be more than appreciative of your company."

"You have it," Bruce said, kissing the corner of Thor's mouth. "Always."

**FIN.**


	21. never walk away

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** never walk away  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** sunset  
**Words:** 901 words

**never walk away**

The view from the balcony of Thor's chambers was extraordinary. Bruce could see to the edge of the city, where the water fell down into some abyss and Heimdall's observatory, still not completely rebuilt but still beautiful in all of its alien appearance. The entire city looked as though it had simply been poured into place, the construction was seamless.

If he'd been an architect, Bruce would've been in awe and yearned to study each and every building. But he wasn't, though that still didn't crush his curiosity and awe at everything he saw. Asgard truly was an alien world and Thor... Thor truly belonged here.

The light from the setting sun had set everything aglow and Bruce watched as it set, feeling his heart sink along with it. He didn't belong here as much as Thor didn't belong on Earth. This alien world so far from Bruce's own was where Thor belonged.

Bruce shivered, though it wasn't quite from the chill of the wind. He pulled the furs he'd been given around him just a little more tightly around his shoulders and continued to stare out at the city that sprawled out before him. If this was to be his only time viewing it, he wanted to commit all of it to memory.

He'd been alone for most of the evening, left to his own devices in Thor's chambers while Thor saw to the duties he'd neglected during his time on Earth. But he had left Bruce with a kiss and a promise that he would return with haste.

That had been at least several hours ago.

Bruce felt out of place. Even if he was dressed in the proper clothing, he was still human. He didn't belong here, as a number of nobles had been so kind to remind him of during dinner.

He stayed out on the balcony, watching the sun as it set and the golden glow slowly recede. The unfamiliar structures and strange architecture only served to remind him of how very much he did not belong. Bruce kept the furs held tightly around him, still not completely sure of himself in his Asgardian clothes.

"Enjoying the view?"

Bruce nearly jumped out of his skin, but his surprise quickly melted away when he turned and saw Thor coming up to join him. He smiled, "It's beautiful; I never thought I'd see anything like this."

Thor returned his smile, the tired hunch of his shoulders melting away. "You should have seen it when the observatory was complete. At present, it is still being rebuilt – Heimdall is rather... particular about it. After all, it has a very precise purpose to serve."

"I'd imagine it would be; it's the gateway between Asgard and the other realms, after all," Bruce turned back to the view. He felt Thor's hand settle at his waist, that feeling of not belonging lingered but fled just a little in the presence of the Asgardian. Even if he didn't belong, it didn't change how he felt about Thor.

"You will see it in all of its glory one day," Thor said. He sounded sheepish, or as close as a Norse god could, when he next spoke, "I hope that you will, by then, consider Asgard as much your home as Midgard."

Bruce whipped around, staring up at Thor with wide eyes. "Thor, I–"

He swallowed, struggling to find his words again; Thor was always surprising him, knocking him off his guard and making him reconsider everything. Bruce looked up at him, eyes still wide and breathing coming a little too quickly. He was becoming rather light-headed and inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Thor... I don't belong here," Bruce said quietly. "You... you should know that by now. I'm – I'm not one of your people."

"You belong at my side," Thor replied. He took hold of Bruce's shoulders, turning him and then gently cupping Bruce's chin so that he could meet his eyes. When they did, he smiled, "That is where you belong so long as you desire it; let no one else tell you otherwise. If there are those who have spoken of such, then tell me so that I might deal with them."

"I can't let you fight my battles for me. Not when it's the truth."

Thor frowned, "Do you love me?"

Bruce blinked, confused, "I – yes. What–"

"And you wish to stay with me?"

"More than anything."

"Then it is enough," Thor nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Bruce's forehead, "Be true to your feelings and do not let others cloud them. You love me and I love you – it is more than enough. That you wish to stay with me is more than enough; it is at my side that _**you**_ belong."

Bruce sighed, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he met Thor's eyes. He leaned into the embrace, "You make it all sound so easy..."

Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce, pulling him close and tucking him under his chin. "There is only so much that my words can do; I must simply prove to you time and again with my actions, for they speak louder, until such a time as you believe me fully and truly. And I shall continue to do so until you do, of that you have my word."

Surrounded by Thor and with the smell of ozone strong in the air, Bruce let himself smile and believe that, for once, things would turn out fine.

"I'll hold you to that."

**FIN.**


	22. nowhere left to run

**Notes:** For the 30 days of writing challenge on tumblr.  
**Title:** nowhere left to run  
**Fandom:** The Avengers  
**Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
**Prompt:** thousand  
**Words:** 184 words

**nowhere left to run**

Time flowed now in skips and jumps. Sometimes it seemed to slow down to wear a single hour felt like a year, at other times it jumbled together in one giant blur. Bruce thought it had something to do with him not being used to having so much _time_ at his fingertips; humans didn't naturally have the kind of lifespan that Asgardians did. He needed to adjust to it, maybe after he did it wouldn't seem so strange.

"A thousand years only seems like an eternity," Thor said. It had been one night, but the decision had been several years in the making; Bruce hadn't even thought he would make it. Eventually, he had made it, but time would only tell if he had made the right one.

Still, it had taken the edge off. He wasn't so worried now about what would happen in the years to come; he _had_ those thousand years to look forward to with Thor. It was almost daunting, but Thor would simply smile and pull him close and kiss him. Bruce thinks it was worth everything to reach this moment.

**FIN.**


End file.
